


what the stars confess when all is silence

by MistakenMagic



Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Master Bilbo, Jedi Master Thorin, M/M, Old Republic Era, PWP: Porg With Plot, Star Wars AU, The Force is Still Shipper Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenMagic/pseuds/MistakenMagic
Summary: “I swear to Mahal, Thorin, if you ever, ever do anything so stupid again you better hope your Force-ghost has a neck I can throttle!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! :D It’s been just over a year since I posted the first chapter of ‘and sow a star divided in us’ so I figured it was about time I gave you all that sequel I promised! Now, I’m afraid this little two-shot isn’t really a stand-alone fic, so I do recommend giving ‘sow a star’ a look first to avoid any confusion. 
> 
> This sequel wouldn’t have come to be without the help of Shipsicle, a wonderful artist and a dear friend, who has done me the honour of creating some amazing artwork for this ‘verse. She has also very kindly produced a couple of sketches for this story, which can be found below. Please do make sure you check out more of her work at shipsicle.tumblr.com! <3 
> 
> I have been absolutely blown away by the response to my Star Wars AU. I can’t thank you all enough for your support, for your comments and kudos, over the past year and I sincerely hope you enjoy this return to a galaxy far, far, away… 
> 
> The fic’s title is taken from 'Star Whisperer’, a beautiful poem by Carol Rumens.

No answer came from the swirling grey mass of sky above his head, and Bilbo let out a cry as his eyes dared to return to the limp body clutched in his arms. Thorin wouldn’t wake up. His brow was smooth, his mouth slightly agape, as if in sleep… but his chest was still beneath Bilbo’s hand. The only heartbeat to be heard was Bilbo’s own, thumping behind his ears like a terrible drum. Help wasn’t coming. It was with a despairing growl that he had thrown his useless communicator and sent it skittering away across the dust like a stone across a lake. He had searched for his Master’s voice amongst the slowly bruising clouds, kneeling like the Jedi of old, but Gandalf would not or could not reply… there was only silence amongst the smoke and looming towers of dull, mangled metal that seemed to be leaning in closer, their poisonous breaths prickling the curls on the back of Bilbo’s neck.

There was now only one course of action left open to him, and Bilbo wouldn’t shy away from it. He carefully lowered Thorin down onto the sand, ignoring the blistering pain inside his chest as his fingers brushed his still-warm cheek. He knew this was the only way to save his bondmate and if that meant giving himself over to the Force, he only hoped Thorin would forgive him eventually. Placing his palms, one on top of the other, over Thorin’s blackened abdomen, Bilbo’s eyes fluttered closed and he reached out to draw the Force to him… but then stopped, eyes flying open in horror.

The Force wasn’t there.

Heart crawling into his throat, Bilbo tried again, hands slipping from Thorin and into the sand, fingertips pressing the tiny grains into his skin… but there was no spark, no flicker of energy, no trembling light. A terrifying cold crept into Bilbo’s bones as the void opened up before him like the gaping mouth of a bottomless cave, the black pit threatening to engulf everything, arching over him like a great wave.

Bilbo realised then that the Force had abandoned him, just like everyone else. He wouldn’t be able to save Thorin and he wouldn’t be able to save himself… he was alone, alone and shaking on the edge of the abyss, cut off from the light. He was –

_Bilbo!_

The darkness before him shuddered and Bilbo stumbled back, crying out when he realised Thorin’s body had vanished.

_Bilbo, ghivashel, you need to wake up…_

It was Thorin’s voice, but still he was nowhere to be seen. “Thorin!” he called out, eyes scanning the disappearing horizon, feeling the cold slinking up beneath his skin.

_Come back to the light, Bilbo… Come back to me…_

The words echoed inside his head, tugging at something behind his ribs, and Thorin’s voice continued to crackle in one corner of his mind.

_Come back to me… Come back…_

The dark sand began to ripple beneath him, cracks appearing like scars, cutting under his hands, his knees, until the ground gave way. He was falling, falling into whatever world lay beyond and –

“Thorin!”

Not for the first time, Bilbo found himself shaking in his bondmate’s arms, bed sheets wrapped around his legs, a cold sweat speckling his brow and sticking his sleep tunic to his neck. He let out a spluttered breath as he turned his face into Thorin’s chest, screwing up his eyes and tightening his fingers around the soft fabric of Thorin’s shirt.

 _Shhh… Shhh, Bilbo…_ came the older Jedi’s soothing whispers, sounding through their bond. _You found your way back._

Bilbo gave a miserable hiccup in response. _I couldn’t feel the Force, I couldn’t feel anything._

 _But you can now_. Thorin ran the back of his hand over Bilbo’s cheek, sending a faint tingle across the skin. _The Force has not abandoned you, Bilbo. I have not abandoned you._

“I know,” Bilbo mumbled, speaking out loud this time, his voice noticeably rasping. “And if you ever dare try, you can be sure I’ll just drag you right back again. The Force can’t have you.”

Thorin chuckled, carefully helping Bilbo into a sitting position, rubbing a hand over his back. “Would you like some muja juice?”

Bilbo nodded, reluctantly letting go of Thorin’s tunic so he could turn and pour him a glass. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, running a hand through his curls and rolling his shoulders, trying to release the tangled threads of his nightmare into the Force, which he was relieved to feel thrumming around him.

Thorin pressed a chilled glass into his hands and watched him gulp down the juice, which eased the stinging in his throat. Unfortunately, being reconnected to the Force meant Bilbo was able to feel Thorin’s worry pulsing through their bond, no less blatant than a siren, even though he could also feel his mate trying in vain to shield it.

“Thorin –”

“Perhaps it would be prudent for us to go to the Medical Bay… Master Elrond could give you something to make your sleep easier.”

Bilbo gave a heavy sigh. “If I ever step foot in the Medical Bay again, it’ll be a millennia too soon.”

After a lengthy rehabilitation programme, Bilbo was in no rush to return to the Jedi Temple’s Medical Bay. He and Thorin had been allowed shared quarters in the recovery wing, which had at least made the healing process more bearable. It had taken his body longer than Thorin’s to regain its natural energy – a fact which had proven especially frustrating – and so he had been almost beside himself when Master Elrond had finally allowed him to return to his own quarters on the other side of the Temple, with Thorin in tow. Sharing a bed with another person for the first time had, admittedly, taken a little getting used to. Of course, he and Thorin were sharing a lot more than a bed, and their fledgling bond had taken some navigating… but they were getting there, and Bilbo wouldn’t change it for all the wupuipi in the Outer Rim.

Thorin returned the glass to the bedside table and took Bilbo’s hand, the skin still cold from the juice. “I know I will not change your mind,” he said quietly. “You are far more stubborn than any Dwarf I know.”

“Yes, well, I learned from the best,” Bilbo replied, prodding Thorin in the chest. 

In response, Thorin only guided him to lie back down on the bed, letting him snuggle into his neck and he pulled the bed sheets back around his shoulders. He looked ready to make a half-hearted retort, but paused, gaze looking distant, if only for a second.

“Fili?” Bilbo murmured.

“Yes… Just checking you are alright.”

“You can tell him just how insufferable and stubborn you think I am, I won’t mind.”

With Thorin and his apprentice, Fili, still having an active training bond, their situation could occasionally become quite tricky. Dis was right when she proclaimed that “things can get a little crowded with soul-bonds”, but Thorin was doing an admirable job of juggling his two bonds… there was only the odd slip-up with filtering these channels of communication. Most mistakes were fairly harmless. However, there had been one error which left Fili incapable of looking his uncle or Bilbo in the eye for a ten day. This had led to the decision that Fili should pass his Trials during their stay at the Temple, before they left for Erebor. Far from feeling like he was being rushed through his training, the young Padawan had welcomed the decision, if only to avoid the trauma of another bond-related blunder.

“Fili believes you may, in fact, be more stubborn than me and he congratulates you on this achievement,” Thorin said, voice low, as he nudged his nose into Bilbo’s lengthening curls.

Bilbo hummed his approval, before his hand slid down Thorin’s tunic, coming to rest over the lumpy, star-shaped scar from Darth Azog’s lightsaber. The healers had the technology to remove it and smooth the skin, but Thorin had refused. Dwarves preferred to keep these reminders of battle, as signs of strength, as warnings against future actions. At first Bilbo had seen it as a symbol of Thorin’s stilled heart, but he had slowly come around to the idea that it was instead a symbol of the fact that, beneath his hands, it had started beating again.

 _Do not dwell on this memory, ghivashel._ Thorin’s voice came rumbling through their bond as he placed a hand over Bilbo’s.

It has taken him a little while to get used to this Dwarven term of endearment, but now he quite liked the affection and warmth that always came tumbling into his mind with it. He tried to strengthen his mental shields as images of the Industrial District’s scrapyard and all the fear and panic that came with it flickered before his waking eyes, but he knew Thorin must have sensed the shudders in the Force, despite his efforts.

 _I felt the Darkness._ Bilbo’s voice sounded small inside his own mind, and he found he couldn’t manage more explanation than that.

 _I have felt it too. It was you who taught me we all feel its call at some point in our lives._ Thorin pressed a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. _And I tell you as you once told me that I do not believe you will fall to Darkness… We will always guide each other back to the light._

Bilbo could feel Thorin sending soothing, calming thoughts through the Force and he decided not to bat them away, to let his bondmate help. It was true that, since their duel with Darth Azog, both he and Thorin had fallen prey to darker dreams, but they had always been there to hold each other through the aftermath. Equally, the turning point in their relationship had been the night Bilbo had pulled Thorin from the jaws of Darkness… and so he was unable to deny the truth in the Jedi Master’s words. They gave strength to each other, walking the path of Light, even in the shadow of the Dark together, providing a continuing and perfect balance.

_I love you._

Bilbo smiled at the bashfulness of Thorin’s words. He hooked a finger under his bearded chin and pulled him down into a kiss. The Force crackled giddily between them as their eyes fluttered closed. This whole kissing lark was certainly a novelty Bilbo didn’t think he would ever get tired of. He also took a ridiculous amount of pleasure in the fact that he could both kiss Thorin and answer _‘I love you too’_ despite his lips being otherwise occupied.

After a few long minutes of lazy kissing, they reluctantly broke apart, Thorin rolling onto his back and Bilbo following so he could lay his ear to his chest. Dawn was just breaking over Coruscant’s glittering skyline. The planet had never been asleep, of course, the steady ebb of traffic streams continuing throughout the night, but now there was a dusty orange glow rising up behind the buildings and bridges. Its light crept up into the blackness, snuffing out the stars, and sending golden shadows shimmering over the dome of the Senate Building.

 _Your sister is not a disturbance in the Force_ , Bilbo commented mildly, as his bondmate’s thoughts turned to the impending family reunion.

 _I still have a bad feeling about today_ , Thorin replied. _She is, er, not very happy about what happened._

 _No one is very happy about it, Thorin._ Bilbo quite enjoyed being able to convey an eye-roll through their bond. _But she’s your sister and she was worried… Just let her give you a bit of a scolding and then I’m sure you’ll be fine._

Thorin gave a non-committal noise in response, clearly attempting to sulk.

 _Idiot Dwarf_ , Bilbo murmured fondly.

 _Ghivashel_ , came Thorin’s equally fond response.

They were quiet for a long time, Bilbo drifting into a light doze, but a prodding in the corner of his mind dragged him back. “Thorin,” he warned, speaking aloud to add impact to his words. “If you even think about asking me to go to the Medical Bay again I will make you sleep in Fili’s quarters.”

There was a pause… followed by a remorseful _‘understood’_.

Sensing his bondmate’s regret coupled with his genuine, affectionate concern, Bilbo cuddled closer to Thorin to reassure him, sending comforting thoughts through their bond, that he was fine, that he trusted Thorin to wake him again if it was needed, and that right now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

 

…

 

After a hearty breakfast in the Temple’s canteen – Meggi had held her usual vigil and watched every bite Bilbo took from the kitchen’s hatch – their party had assembled in the main hangar to welcome Dis and Vili to Coruscant. The soul-bonded pair had been working as part of the Republic’s relief effort on the Mid Rim planet of Aleen, which had been devastated by a series of groundquakes. They were helping the Aleena and Kindalo treat their wounded and build temporary settlements when Darth Azog arrived on Coruscant. With most technology destroyed or disrupted by the quakes, communication beyond their relief station had proven difficult, and so it had been a while before the message about Thorin’s injury had reached them. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Dis and Vili had agreed to stay on Aleen until Jedi could be found to replace them. As soon as a Master and his apprentice had shown up, Dis and Vili had boarded their ship and set a course for Coruscant… and this ship had just appeared, like a glinting star, on the city’s blue horizon.

Bilbo exhaled slowly and released his nerves into the Force. He had heard many stories about Dis and Vili during his convalescence and he knew just how important they were to Thorin, and to Fili and Kili, who were practically bouncing with excitement next to him. Master Dwalin was teaching a class out in the sparring arena, but Bilbo had a feeling they would be making their way to him shortly. He wasn’t sure how Dis and Vili had taken the news that Thorin had, quite unexpectedly, found himself soul-bonded to a Hobbit from Shire, of all people and places. Thorin insisted that they had been irritatingly ecstatic at the match, but Bilbo remained a little unconvinced.

 _Calm yourself, Bilbo._ Thorin gave him a gentle nudge through their bond. _It is not you who needs to be nervous._

_I’ve told you, Thorin. Your sister loves you… and any thumping you get will be well-deserved._

Thorin coughed at that, reaching up to straighten the front of his robes. Bilbo did the same, adjusting his sleeves over his hands held in front of him. It was nice to be in robes again, after all that time spent in surgical tunics and stretchy pants.

“Here they are!”

At Kili’s call, Bilbo looked up to see a silver shuttle hovering by the large hangar doors. He expected it to land at the designated alighting point for intergalactic craft, but instead it swooped further inside, coming to a stop right in front of them, making Fili and Kili cheer.

 _Dis always likes to make a dramatic entrance_ , Thorin groused.

Bilbo couldn’t help but smirk. _Yes, I do wonder where she got her flair for melodrama_. 

Thorin was unable to get his retort in before the shuttle’s gangway began lowering and clouds of mist poured from the doors. A single silhouette appeared, outlined in the mist, and then Master Dis stepped down into the hangar. The resemblance between her and her brother was rather startling: she had Thorin’s moon-blue eyes and his nose, his dark hair pulled back into a single elaborate bun, with braids running into it at either side. There was also a cropped beard running over her strong jaw, which softened as she smiled.

 

_… Should I be worried?_

Thorin looked vaguely amused, but there was still a trace of worry tickling through their bond.

 _Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?_ Bilbo teased, although he found himself drawn back to Dis.

She wasn’t wearing traditional Dwarven robes, but a much more suitable ensemble for working in a disaster zone. Her outfit was a perfectly put-together maze of leather and buckles, and although she had several belts, Bilbo was surprised to see that her lightsaber’s elongated hilt was strapped to her thigh. She carried one large bag on her back and a satchel over her shoulder. Bilbo’s eyes jumper to her fingers, wrapped around one leather strap, because their nails were painted with immaculate electric blue polish.

 

Bilbo supposed he could be forgiven for waiting a moment to look to Vili, who had appeared behind his bondmate with an affectionate smile. Just as Dis was the spitting image of her brother, it seemed Fili was the spitting image of his father, although Vili’s eyes were the same dark brown as Kili’s. He was wearing a similarly befitting ensemble of leather and buckles, although his own saber was nowhere to be seen.

There was a moment of charged silence, then Fili and Kili sprang forward, pulling their parents into a very enthusiastic group hug, which they eagerly reciprocated with laughter and smiles at their sons’ animated chattering. Bilbo reached out and took Thorin’s hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It wasn’t long before Dis pulled Kili from her, nudging him towards his father, and took a step towards them.

“Brother,” she said calmly, with a quirk of her lips.

Bilbo sensed Thorin’s feelings of impending doom a second before Dis was throwing her arms around his shoulders and dragging him into a fierce embrace. Thorin’s confusion and then relief came in scattered bursts as he let his sister press their foreheads together. They spoke in low, rumbling Khuzdul, but Thorin translated it – intentionally or not, Bilbo wasn’t sure – through their bond.

_“I swear to Mahal, Thorin, if you ever, ever do anything so stupid again you better hope your Force-ghost has a neck I can throttle!”_

_“I know, I know… I’m sorry…”_

They drew away from each other with shining eyes, and then all of a sudden Bilbo found Dis’ intense blue gaze locked on him.

“So… this is the Hobbit?”

She stepped forward and for a moment Bilbo was reminded of the way Thorin had stalked around him out in the sparring arena during their first meeting. He sensed he was being assessed or evaluated in some way, but this was no reason to skip on good manners. He was preparing to lower himself into a bow when hands shot out to his shoulders and he was suddenly being crushed against Dis’ leather top.

“Master Baggins,” Dis said, switching to Galactic Standard. “I have heard so much about you.”

Bilbo told himself he was most definitely not blushing as Dis released him. “I have too… About you, er, I mean.”

Dis was grinning as she spoke to Thorin again in Khuzdul. When no translation came, Bilbo gave a gentle prompt, but then Thorin spoke, _My sister thinks she is being funny and I am not going to dignify it by translating._

If Dis was aware of her brother’s irritation, she ignored it and let Vili, finally free of his sons, step to her side. Bilbo had noticed, even in the very short space of time, that the two moved around each other with unnerving synchronisation and grace, communicating constantly and purely through their bond. Vili gave a respectful bow, eyes bright and knowing, which Bilbo graciously returned.

“Dis… your bag just moved,” Thorin said, one eyebrow raised, sending a twitch through the Force.

“Yes, I was wondering when he would wake up,” Dis replied, sounding completely unfazed as she jiggled the strap of her bag. “Come on then, say hello.”

It was then that a sound somewhere between a squawk and a yowl echoed from the depths of the bag. A curious creature with brown and white feathers and enormous black eyes popped its head out of the top of the bag.

“What in the Force’s name is that?” Thorin asked, eyeing the animal with distaste.

“He’s a porg,” Dis shrugged. “Vili and I rescued him from a landslide on Aleen… He’s got a couple of broken bones, poor thing.”

“And you have brought him to the Jedi Temple because…?”

“All our resources were for people, not porgs, but Master Gandalf tells us there are the facilities here to help him.”

Thorin continued to stare at the porg, but the porg only stared back up at him, with its round, unblinking eyes. Thorin looked away first and Bilbo couldn’t help but snigger.

_I can’t believe you just lost a staring contest with a porg._

Thorin took his hand, brushing his thumb over Bilbo’s knuckles. _Maybe there are other things I would rather stare at._

“Do you remember when we used to look at each other like that?” Dis asked, leaning back into her bond-mate with a satisfied smile.

Vili squeezed her shoulder, saying something through their bond which made Dis laugh.

“Yes, yes, I know, we still do… But were we really so shameless?”

“Yes,” Thorin put in, rolling his eyes. “Believe me, you were.”

“Can we show you the Temple now?” Kili said, rocking on his heels, clearly fed up of the soul-bonded pairs having a monopoly on the conversation.

“You have to come and see the crèche!” Fili chipped in. “Kili and I have been teaching classes there!”

“Of course, my darlings,” Dis smiled. “It has certainly been a long time since our last visit here and I’m looking forward to hearing what you have both been up to.”

And with that, their party left the hangar, Fili and Kili leading the way with their parents following. Thorin and Bilbo brought up the rear, with Bilbo greatly amused by Thorin’s attempts at ignoring the fact that the porg was watching him from Dis’ bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised, I’m back with Episode II! Apologies for the delay with this one: unfortunately, real life has been a bit of a shocker as of late, but I’m very happy to be writing again. 
> 
> This chapter also features more absolutely beautiful art from the amazing Shipsicle, please do show her some love and check out more of her work at shipsicle.tumblr.com! <3

“ _Star Destroyer VI_?”

“I think it suits him.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but grin at Thorin’s baffled expression. The porg, who had been dubbed ‘Star Destroyer VI’ by the younglings in the class they had just visited, was peeking out of the top of Dis’ satchel as their group moved through the Temple and watching Thorin with the same unblinking, wide eyes.

“But why not simply ‘Star Destroyer’?” Thorin asked, vehemently returning the porg’s curious stare.

“They name a lot of the creatures they meet in the Meditation Gardens and as part of their training,” Bilbo shrugged. “I suspect there are five other ‘Star Destroyers’ running around the Temple… The Klatooine paddy frog I healed is now called ‘Dreadnought III’.”

A shiver of pain prickled at Bilbo’s temples, and he realised his bondmate was remembering that another healing energy transfusion had almost cost him his life. He reached out and twined his fingers with Thorin’s, giving them a reassuring squeeze. He sent soothing feelings rippling back through their bond and the corner of Thorin’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“And this is where Uncle and Bilbo first met!” Fili suddenly announced, with sweeping hand gestures. 

Their party came to a stop before the entrance to the sparring arena, carved into a wall of dusty red rock which Bilbo had always been rather fond of climbing.

“It’s also where Bilbo absolutely obliterated Fili in a sparring match,” Kili supplied helpfully.

Fili rolled his eyes. “Yes, alright.”

“Twice,” Kili added.

“Well then, why don’t both of you lead the way?” Dis said, with a wry smile. She brushed her eldest’s shoulder in an almost consoling gesture as her blue eyes flickered back to Bilbo.

They passed through the entranceway, boots – and, in Bilbo’s case, bare feet – crunching on the sand of the vast training ground and found many sparring sessions already in full flow. There were few spectators that morning: the ancient stone stands were mostly empty and all visitors to the arena were occupied with either warm-up exercises or sparring matches.

Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment, soaking up the vibrant, thumping electricity of the Force being generated by the many combatants as lightsaber blades clashed and bodies twisted and leapt in strong, graceful movements. He hadn’t been able to spar since the day he faced Darth Azog out in the scrap yards of the Industrial District. His recovery had been frustratingly slow, but he had therefore worked through his rehabilitation programme with a fierce determination down in the Temple’s gymnasium. Master Yarrik had created a specially-designed exercise plan to help him reconnect with the Force and regain his former strength and dexterity. Bilbo knew he was doing well – surpassing all the healers’ expectations, in fact, according to Yarrik – but he was yet to be allowed to return to the sparring arena. Eyes scanning the matches occurring in various squares dotted about the grounds, Bilbo felt a definite yearning as his fingers itched for the lightsaber clipped to the belt beneath his robes.

“Master!”

Bilbo was snapped from his thoughts when Kili spotted Master Dwalin speaking with a group of senior padawans. At his apprentice’s enthusiastic wave, Dwalin stopped his demonstration of different fighting stances and came to greet them. It didn’t go unnoticed by Bilbo that the padawans followed him from the sparring square, all looking quite eagerly over in his direction. He had learned by now that no one in the Temple was immune to gossip, but he still coughed a little uncomfortably as they all jostled each other to get a good look at him, with whispers of ‘Sith Slayer’ fluttering around them like a swarm of shadowmoths until a glare from Dwalin put a stop to it.

The senior padawans gave respectful bows in greeting, which their group returned, but then Dis pulled Dwalin into an embrace, pressing their foreheads together in a clear show of affection, a move which was also mirrored by Vili.

“Have you given yer brother a good tellin’ off then?” Dwalin asked, grinning over at Thorin with a sufficiently gleeful look in his eyes.

“Oh yes,” Dis smirked, turning to Thorin with obvious amusement.

 _Still think she is not a disturbance in the Force?_ Thorin asked, switching to speaking through their bond.

 _I think she’s delightful_ , Bilbo replied, with a teasing smile as the older Jedi rolled his eyes.

“So, Master Baggins…” Dis’ eyes were suddenly locked on Bilbo. “Seen as we’re here… How would you feel about a spot of sparring?”

Bilbo’s heart gave a definite jolt and there was static in his stomach. “You… you want to spar with me?”

“My sons have told me a great deal about your skills and I can’t deny my curiosity,” Dis replied, and Fili and Kili were starting to look beside themselves with excitement. “There wasn’t much need for combat on Aleen, so it’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to use my lightsaber for something other than cutting rock.”

Bilbo had the unnerving feeling that Dis had somehow sensed his desperation to spar… Maybe there had been a fluctuation in his mental shields and he was projecting without realising?

“No,” said Thorin bluntly, and Bilbo sensed irritation, along with some rather intense protective instincts, shuddering in the Force between them. “Bilbo is not ready.”

“I think I’m the one who should decide that,” Bilbo said curtly, his heart thudding against his ribs as he became all the more aware of the lightsaber pressing into his side. He couldn’t help the giddiness and anticipation that was building inside him at the thought of actually being able to fight again. “I would be honoured to spar with you, Master Dis.”

 _Ghivashel, please,_ came Thorin’s concerned voice through their bond. _Master Elrond has not given you leave to return to sparring and I do not want you to hurt yourself._

 _I’ll be fine, Thorin._ Bilbo tried to exude calming waves lapping against his bondmate’s mind. _The training I’ve been doing with Yarrik in the gym is far more demanding than a simple sparring session._

 _But you are not yet fully recovered_ , Thorin continued to argue. _And this is not a simple sparring session, Dis is going to…_

Thorin trailed off and Bilbo felt his panic at having given something way. _Dis is going to what, Thorin?_ When his bondmate stayed silent, expression clearly uncomfortable, something clicked inside Bilbo’s mind. _This is a test, isn’t it? To see if I’m a worthy bondmate for her brother?_

New feelings of determination now stirred in Bilbo’s stomach. He was most definitely not a Jedi to shy away from a challenge, nor was he unused to having to prove himself.

_You do not need to do this, Bilbo. The Force has joined us together and Dis has already accepted our bonding… She is just looking for an excuse to show-off._

_But it’s Dwarven tradition_ , Bilbo pressed, glad he had finally found something useful in the sparse entries on Dwarven culture in the Jedi Archives. _If I am bonded to a Dwarf, I should accept your customs and laws._

 _Ancient customs and laws_ , Thorin retorted, _which you actually bypassed when you saved my life… Please, Bilbo, I cannot bear to see any harm come to you._

_I am quite offended that you seem so sure that your sister is going to destroy me in combat. Do you really think so little of me?_

Bilbo had only meant this comment as a joke, but he felt Thorin’s mortification and remorse crash into him in waves.

_Of course not! But Dis is not the one who is recovering from a recent near-death experience…_

“Alright, will the two of you pack it in?” Dwalin cut through their telepathic exchange with a growl. Although he couldn’t know what was being said, he obviously sensed the back-and-forth argument waging between them. “Let the lad have a bit o’ fun, Thorin. He’s been cooped up in the Temple long enough.”

Dwalin winked at Bilbo, but Thorin only sighed, before rounding on his sister and blurting out a few furious words in Khuzdul.

Dis seemed to consider herself warned, but this didn’t stop her smile as she gestured to the arena. “Would you like to choose a square, Master Baggins?”

“Please call me Bilbo,” Bilbo replied, before leading the way to a very familiar sparring square: the one in the corner of the arena where he and Thorin had had their first disastrous exchange. It seemed somehow very fitting.

“I’d like to go through a few katas to prepare, if that’s alright?” he asked, shrugging off his cloak and unclipping the folded mat from his belt.

“Of course,” came Dis’ answer as she gently set the satchel containing Star Destroyer VI down on the sand. “I’ll need to limber up too – I’m a bit out of practice myself.”

Bilbo wasn’t sure whether Dis was luring him into a false sense of security, but still he went through the motions with his katas, every so often having to scold Thorin through their bond as his incessant hovering was throwing off his connection to the living Force. Dis carried out various exercises with Vili – not a word spoken aloud between them – and the two moved with the synchronicity Bilbo had come to expect from Thorin’s stories about them.

With his final kata coming to a close, Bilbo folded his mat into a neat square and reattached it to his belt. Every muscle in his body was now tingling with the strength and light of the Force, which he could feel flowing through his veins, from his fingertips to his bare toes. His heart was thumping inside his chest and his stomach was fluttering with excitement.

Noticing that her sparring partner had straightened up, Dis too relaxed her pose and turned to face him, Vili stepping away from her side. “Are you ready, Bilbo?”

“Yes,” Bilbo replied, believing that saying anything more might be a mistake: as soft as her expression was, there was a hint of challenge in her tone.

“Give ‘em some room then!” Dwalin herded his padawans back and Vili too moved out of the square, taking his sons with him.

_If you need the match to stop at any time, you tell me._

Bilbo felt Thorin’s hand on his shoulder and he turned to his bondmate with a look of affection. _I will, I promise._

Thorin leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, before joining the rest of the spectators on the square’s side lines. Bilbo could feel Thorin’s anxiety quivering in the corner of his mind, but he turned away and focused his attentions on Dis, standing before him, feet planted in the sand, slightly apart, both hands held behind her back.

Taking this as his cue, Bilbo summoned his lightsaber to his hand and powered up the pale blue blade. He turned his body to the side, stepping one foot back behind the other, and held his saber above his head, blade pointing towards Dis. He slowly stretched out his free hand, feeling the Force tickling his fingertips, sensing its energy, its crackling electricity.

But Dis didn’t move.

She stayed completely still, back straight and shoulders squared, her hands still behind her back, the lightsaber strapped to her thigh left untouched.

 _Thorin… Why isn’t your sister taking her opening stance?_ Bilbo asked, tension sparking through their bond as his stomach twisted.

There was a pause before Thorin’s reply arrived. _She is_.

Bilbo’s eyes widened. _What…?_

_She will wait for you to strike first and your movements will help her determine which hand to use in combat as she is skilled with both._

Bilbo felt the first prickle of heat creeping up the back of his neck. _But what if I strike her?_

This question was followed by another pause and then Thorin’s resigned answer: _You won’t_.

Dis’ eyebrow quirked then, as if she knew the conversation currently taking place, and Bilbo swallowed to try and relieve the dryness in his throat. He was starting to think that taking on Darth Azog might prove to be an easier feat than a sparring match with his bondmate’s sister.

“On my signal then,” Dwalin said, a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew everyone was in for quite the show. “Three… Two… One…”

Dwalin gave the signal and still Dis didn’t even flinch. Her eyes never left Bilbo and she watched as he slowly lowered his lightsaber and moved into a different opening stance, ready for a forward assault. He considered starting with an aerial attack, but Dis wasn’t an inexperienced padawan and she was probably well aware of his preference for acrobatics.

Drawing in a slow breath, Bilbo made his decision. He waited a beat, then lunged, but his lightsaber met only air as Dis dodged the blow, hands still held behind her back. Staggering, Bilbo quelled his surprise so that he could steady himself, then went for another offensive swipe, aiming lower this time, but Dis arched her back, leaning away so that Bilbo’s blade went soaring over her chest. He only took a beat to recover this time, going to strike Dis’ leg but she simply stepped over his blade… and that was when Bilbo heard the distinctive hiss of a lightsaber being ignited. Suddenly a bright purple blade was knocking his blue one clean away. It seemed Dis had decided which hand she would be using for their match.

Taking another attack pose, lightsaber held out at his side, Bilbo took a few steps around the square, which were mimicked almost exactly by Dis. He knew he should feel intimidated – and that’s not to say he didn’t – but he could also feel the living Force rushing through every fibre of his being, gearing him up for the fight, and it seemed he couldn’t have found a better opponent for his first sparring session.

Bilbo leapt forward, half-expecting Dis to dodge the blow again, but instead, in an uncanny imitation of her brother’s fighting style, she spun into the strike and clashed their blades together. Bilbo scraped his lightsaber away and then they exchanged a series of quick, furious blows, fighting at close-quarters in the centre of the square. Bilbo fought to keep up with the increasingly fast pace of their sparring, blocking repeated hits from various angles, as well as getting in a few strikes of his own, even if Dis did anticipate them fairly easily.

Sensing he wasn’t playing to his strengths, and feeling the first hints of fatigue creeping into his aching limbs, Bilbo sprang into a backwards somersault, landing in a crouch in the corner of the square. It gave him a second to catch his breath as Dis twirled the elongated hilt of her lightsaber around in one hand… before switching it from her left to her right.

Bilbo had expected to be the one to make the next move, as Dis seemed to have developed the tactic of waiting to plan her responding strikes, so he was still dropped into a crouch when Dis swung her blade towards him. Luckily, he was able to jump up to block the blow, and the one that immediately followed it, pushing Dis back into the middle of the sparring square. They picked up their pace again, Bilbo feeling the first droplets of sweat beading on his brow as his lightsaber clashed with Dis’ again and again, a burn beginning to spread through his arms.

Trying to control his breathing, Bilbo aimed his blows higher and widened his stance, knowing Dis would also separate her feet in the sand to match him. Their blades crashed together three more times, then Bilbo made his move. Knocking Dis’ saber out of the way, he dropped down and skidded right through her legs and straight into a blind spot. Swinging for her ankles, intending only to cut off a few buckles from her boots and maybe singe the leather, Bilbo’s heart stopped inside his chest when Dis’ lightsaber suddenly appeared and blocked his blade. She had actually managed to make the strike behind her back without looking.

Bilbo scrambled to his feet, feeling a wave of nausea hit him, but he quickly shook it away as Dis spun around, lightsaber held out at her side.

“That was an impressive move,” she said, with a genuine smile.

“Not impressive enough,” Bilbo replied, trying not to cringe at how breathless he sounded.

 _Bilbo_. Thorin’s voice was worried.

 _I’m fine_ , he snapped back, before regret coiled in his stomach. _Sorry… I’m just not done yet. I –_

Dis aimed her next strike fairly low, but Bilbo still managed to roll out of its path so that the next hit was easier to block. And then they were fighting in the centre of the square again, Bilbo trying to vary the angles of his attack so that Dis would find them more difficult to block. The burn in his arms was only getting worse, fire spreading up to the muscles in his shoulders, and he was finding it more difficult to catch his breath. A clear bead of sweat slithered down his cheek and Bilbo decided to give himself a second of space from their close-quarters fighting.

Flexing his fingers around the hilt of his lightsaber, he sprang back into a one-handed cartwheel, spinning around to face Dis. He felt another wave of dizziness hit as his vision blurred and his stomach heaved, but he blinked furiously and grasped his lightsaber with both hands, holding it out in a defensive position this time.

Dis kept her distance and didn’t immediately move to strike him. Instead, she held her lightsaber out in front of her, hilt horizontal… and that was when she ignited the second blade. Bilbo had only a moment to register that Dis had, in fact, been fighting with a double-bladed saber the whole time when she suddenly hit a mechanism on the elongated silver hilt and snapped it in half, now holding twin lightsabers in each hand.

 

[[Link to Art]](https://shipsicle.tumblr.com/post/172388595940/jedi-master-d%C3%ADs-%D0%B4-%E5%BD%A1-yo-bitches)

 

_Thorin! Why in the Force’s name didn’t you tell me your sister was a dual-wielder…?_

Bilbo tried to release his feelings of panic into the Force as a breath got caught in his throat, heart pumping madly inside his chest.

 _She is using Vili’s lightsaber!_ came Thorin’s equally flustered response. _I did not recognise it until now… Bilbo, you are not well, you have proven yourself enough today. Please…_

Bilbo had fought enough dual-wielding Jedi to adjust himself into a more suitable defensive position, whilst also idly wondering if he and Thorin would ever be able to fight with each other’s lightsabers.

_Bilbo!_

Not having the energy to mentally fight Thorin and physically fight his sister, Bilbo elected not to respond and instead took a step forward, showing Dis he was ready. He waited a beat, and when she didn’t move, he launched into an attacking strike, which she blocked by crossing both lightsabers in front of her, before swinging Bilbo’s blade away.

Bilbo found that he had to move even quicker now that he was working against two blades, but he still managed to both block and land multiple blows, sometimes dropping into a crouch to avoid a strike so that he could mount his own frontal assault. It was when he was jumping up from one such crouch that his head suddenly filled with fog and he staggered back, lightsaber lowered. His limbs were heavy and aching, sweat speckling his brow and sticking his tunic to his neck, but he was determined to keep going. After all, he had fought a quadruple-wielding Codru-Ji Master whilst still a padawan, so he knew he could handle this.  

He sprang forward, smashing his lightsaber into one of Dis’ blades, before spinning to block her strike from the second one, but then he stumbled again, feeling light-headed and stomach churning. He made himself straighten up, attempting to release his nausea into the Force, and went for Dis again, trying to put strength behind his blows. He had just clashed their sabers together and was lifting his arm to land another strike when he felt his knees buckle.

Everything that happened next appeared to play out distantly and in slow motion, as if he wasn’t part of it at all. He collapsed down into the dust, lightsaber outstretched, with Dis’ blade still coming towards him… and then Thorin was there, dark blue blade blocking the purple and knocking it away. Dis’ eyes widened with shock as she powered down her sabers, dropping to her knees at his side, but the last thing Bilbo saw was Thorin’s face hovering above his, he felt the rough skin of Thorin’s hands cupping his face, and then he let the blackness swallow him.

 

…

 

“You almost chopped his arm off, Dis! I have every right to be angry with you!”

“For the last time, Thorin, I didn’t realise he wasn’t going to be able to block it!”

“But you saw him stumble!”

“Yes, brother mine, but we’re not soul-bonded – I had no way of sensing he wasn’t going to be able to get back up!”

The voices continued to spin in a furious rumble above Bilbo’s head as he slowly cracked open his eyes. He immediately closed them again, unable to cope with the almost-blinding white light he was met with, and let out a quiet breath. His head hurt… and his arms hurt… and his stomach hurt… and so did every part of his body. But he appeared to be lying on something rather soft, with something even softer beneath his head, so that was quite nice.

He twitched his fingers against the fabric and tried opening his eyes again. He still had to squint a little, but this time he could see enough to figure out that he was in a private room in the Medical Bay. His stomach scrunched in on itself: this was the last place he wanted to be right now. Memories of his sparring match with Dis flashed in his mind and he winced, surprised that Master Elrond hadn’t stun cuffed him to the bed.

Managing to lift his head, he saw that Thorin and Dis were standing at the foot of his bed and still sniping at each other, completely unaware that he was awake and watching them. Dwalin, Vili, Fili, and Kili were also in the room, trying in vain to intervene and calm the squabbling siblings, but to no avail.

It was then that Bilbo heard a faint squawk. He turned his head to see that Star Destroyer VI was sitting in a nest of fluffy towels on top of a drawer unit, one of his wings held in place with a metal splint. He looked at Bilbo with his large black eyes and let out another soft squawk.

“Why is the porg here?” Bilbo asked, voice cracking slightly.

The room suddenly fell silent as all eyes turned to the bed.

“Bilbo!” Thorin was at his side in an instant, all quarrels with his sister forgotten. He took Bilbo’s hand in his and the other went to brush a few curls from his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Bilbo mumbled, his eyes returning to the room’s other patient, who had just let out a loud yawn.

“Master Elrond was able to treat Star Destroyer VI after you,” Dis said quietly. “Two porgs, one stone.”

Bilbo let out a chuckle, which only made Thorin scowl.

“Nothing about this situation is funny, Dis,” he said, with a definite growl.

“Thorin, please,” Bilbo said, in a tone just short of scolding. He sent calming waves rippling through their bond. “If anything, this is my fault… I knew I was reaching my limits and I didn’t stop. Your stubbornness has rubbed off on me.”

“So it’s my fault then?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo was pleased to see a small smile appearing on what was becoming a rather soppy expression.

“And I haven’t had a sparring match like that in a long while,” Dis said, blue eyes bright. “You certainly lived up to your reputation, Master Baggins. I’m glad my brother has you at his side.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but beam as warm, fuzzy feeling bubbled up inside his chest. Thorin had told him that he had already earned his sister’s approval, but it was reassuring to hear it from Dis herself.

And that was when a commotion broke out in the corridor beyond the room. There was shouting and the frantic beeping of surgical droids, followed by a crash… and then the doors hissed open as Meggi burst into the room.

“Right! Which one of you let him near the sparring arena?!” Meggi’s flushed wattle inflated and wobbled ominously as the Besalisk scanned the room with narrowed yellow eyes.

Thorin had gone noticeably pale and Bilbo could feel Meggi’s fury spreading out, filling every corner, crackling in the Force around them.

“Ah, you must be Mistress T’rell?” Dis suddenly stepped forward, offering Meggi a short bow. “I’ve heard so much about you from my boys… I must thank you for taking care of them whilst my brother was, er, _incapacitated_.” She shot Thorin a teasing smirk.

Meggi stared down at Dis, expression full of suspicion, and Bilbo was sure his heart had stopped beating altogether.

But then Meggi was grinning, her wattle shrinking to its usual size, as she took Dis’ hand in both her own. “It was my pleasure, they’re both a credit to you… and please, call me Meggi.”

“Well, Meggi, I must commend your Master Baggins on his sparring skills,” Dis smiled. “He is a very welcome addition to our family.”

Bilbo and Thorin watched this exchange, mouths slightly agape. Bilbo knew Dis was a match for Meggi in maternal instincts, but he hadn’t stopped to think what might happen if they actually joined forces. It seemed he wasn’t going to find out just yet, however, as a rather harassed looking Master Elrond entered the room. He looked from Meggi to Dis to Thorin, and then to Bilbo, who shrank down a little in his sheets.

“I need to speak with my patient,” Master Elrond said carefully. “In private, please.”

“You mean me or Star Destroyer VI?” Bilbo asked, knowing he probably shouldn’t be goading the healer, but unable to stop himself.

“The one who thinks he is well enough to wield a lightsaber in the sparring arena,” Master Elrond replied, expression unreadable.

“Now, have you lot eaten?” Meggi said, clapping her clawed hands together. “I made a pot of tikktikk stew last night and there’s still plenty left.”

“That sounds lovely, Meggi. Do lead the way!” came Dis’ answer.

With final smiles in Bilbo’s direction, everyone filed out of the room and their footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor. Thorin, however, didn’t let go of Bilbo’s hand, making it very clear that he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

Master Elrond moved to Bilbo’s bedside and ran a few checks of his monitors. “I have transferred some extra energy to you, but you will still need bedrest for the next two days.”

“ _Two days_?” Bilbo groaned, but fell silent at Master Elrond’s withering look.

“And I recommend you do not step foot in the sparring arena until myself and Master Yarrik believe you are ready.”

Bilbo nodded, hanging his head like a scolded akk pup.

“Which will not be very long now,” Master Elrond added, his expression softening as he put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “Providing you stick to our rehabilitation guidelines.”

“Of course, Master,” Bilbo replied, feeling a little better, despite the prospect of being confined to bed for another two days.

“I will check on you this afternoon… Until then, I will leave you in Master Thorin’s capable hands.”

Master Elrond left the room looking a little less furious. Bilbo turned to Thorin, sliding over in the bed so that he could lay his head on his chest. Thorin wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him into an embrace, resting his chin on Bilbo’s curls.

 _I should have intervened sooner_ , he murmured through their bond, the guilt twisting in the Force between them.

_Please don’t blame yourself, Thorin… I was the idiot who agreed to the match in the first place._

_I am definitely rubbing off on you then._

Bilbo let out a quiet laugh, nudging his nose into Thorin’s robes. _I can’t believe I have to spend two days in this bed._

_Not this one. I can take you back to your quarters this evening._

Bilbo perked up a bit at that. _Oh… Well that does sound better… Although I’m still going to be terribly bored._

Thorin was definitely smiling as he replied, _I can think of a few things I could do to keep you entertained._

And Bilbo grinned.

 

…

 

The lights from the many candles were reflected in Thorin’s eyes as Bilbo beamed up at him, the tingling tendrils of Force sparking and crackling and weaving its way around them. There was no precedent set for Hobbit soul-bonding ceremonies, there having never been a bonded Hobbit before, and so they had used some ideas from traditional Shire weddings for their bonding ceremony. This was why they now found themselves standing in the middle of a large circle of beautiful white flowers, with the same flowers tucked into the front of their robes.

As was the Dwarven tradition for soul-bonding ceremonies, they were all gathered outside beneath the night sky, standing in the cool air of the Meditation Gardens. Every member of the Jedi High Council was present, along with most residents of the Temple, and Bilbo and Thorin stood together within the circle with Dis, who was leading their ceremony, doing a sterling job of conducting the proceedings in both Khuzdul and Galactic Standard.

Their marriage braids now completed – Thorin’s work a little neater than Bilbo’s, as was probably to be expected – Dis guided their hands so that they were pressed palm to palm. She then lifted a thick ribbon made of dark blue fabric and carefully tied it around their hands, joining them together, signifying their bond. She delivered an ancient blessing, first in Khuzdul, then in Galactic Standard, sanctifying their bond before their gathered witnesses.

 _I love you_ , Thorin whispered, eyes shining.

 _I love you too_ , Bilbo replied, blinking back his own tears.

And when Dis completed the blessing, they lowered their joined hands so that Bilbo could rise onto his toes and press their lips together. Cheers and shouts of joy rose from their guests, mingling with the Force, and stretched up to touch the stars scattered across the sky above them.

 

[[Link to Art]](https://shipsicle.tumblr.com/post/169883167188/motherfucking-jedi-%D0%B4-%E5%BD%A1-star-wars-au-as#notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little sequel, I certainly had an awful lot of fun writing it. I can’t promise you I will return to this ‘verse, but I don’t think I’m quite through with space shenanigans just yet, so do watch this space (lol, geddit? I’ll go now…) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read my work, your support really does mean the world to me! <3


End file.
